Your Puppet
by Pigeonmistress
Summary: D meets an interesting young man named Orpheus, who bargains for passage to the nearest large city. During their journey D meets a vampire, who calls himself Adonis, who hides his appearance at all costs. Could they be one in the same?
1. Bound

A fearful cry reverberated through the town; a woman fell to the floor in a dark alleyway blood oozing from the bite on her pale throat. A man, who couldn't have looked older than twenty, starred at the crimson liquid covering his hands, his tears rolling down his cheeks. His chartreuse eyes looked at the pool of blood, growling in disgust at his reflection. They flicked back to the woman, and he bent down to examine her. The bite marks were more like a dog's then a vampire's. He was lucky. He could make it look like a vicious dog attack. _'Stupid vampire'_ he cursed, _'Adonis, you moron, couldn't you have waited to do this until we left the city?'_

'_But, my dear Orpheus, what was I to do? I was famished, and you obviously weren't going to let us feed until tomorrow night, and I would die by then'_ The vampire retorted, and Orpheus could almost see the vampire pout in his subconscious prison.

"Oh please." The man murmured, and turned to hear the curious footsteps of one of the villager's.

"_P__erfect_." He hissed, already climbing the fence, and on his way out of the small town. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, vampire!' _he cursed, beginning to run rapidly, much faster than a human's slow pace.

'_Stop calling me names Orphee! You know that's not true!'_ The vampire pouted, glaring at Orpheus.

'_Could have fooled me. Now hush, I can't think with your whiny little voice pestering me. Do you want to get out of here alive or what?'_ Orpheus thought, grateful for the silence that followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun beat down on D and sweat dotted his brow. He panted under the heat, cursing himself for wearing black clothes. They were perfect when you hunted vampires, but they weren't really fit for traveling in the summer.

"D. Will you get out of the heat? Haven't you learned yet, or are you just that ignorant?" the hand scolded, but with a quick grip of the reins, his mumbling was quickly muffled.

But he was right. It was terribly hot. He hoped vainly that a town was nearby, or at least someplace cool. It was in his searching that he saw the teen, the boy's lithe from curled up underneath a tree. His chest rose and fell slowly and his head was slouched over in a deep slumber. D raised an eyebrow and rode over to him. He quickly dismounted off the black stallion and knelt down next to the boy. He looked peaceful, almost serene. He was quite attractive as well; he had a feminine body, but a good build. He had light, sandy blond hair that was short, besides a ponytail wrapped in gauze like material on the back of his head.

D reached forward to touch him, but a hand quickly shot up, grabbing his wrist with impressive strength. Chartreuse eyes glared at him and had he not faced down too many a vampire, he would have jumped.

"Do you normally wake sleeping people? It's bad luck, you know." He hissed, throwing his hand away from him, and standing up. He irritably looked up at D, crossing his arms. "Stupid idiot."

"Are you going to take that you lummox?" the hand jeered, forgetting he was in other's company.

The teen looked at D, raising an eyebrow. "Your hand...just spoke? So, you are a freak."

"Like you should talk kid, what kind of..." D closed the hand into a fist to keep anything more from tumbling out of its mouth. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to see if you were alright. And you are. So I'll be leaving." He said, standing up, and turning to face away from the kid.

"Do you know where I could find a place to restock my supplies?" he inquired, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah," the kid replied, "But it's difficult to get to. There's an outpost but it doesn't have much. I'm sure we could stay there for tonight."

"We?" D questioned, turning back around to stare at the youth.

"Yes. It's pretty difficult to find unless you know where it is, which you don't. I was on my way there, but I'm too weak to make it there on foot. And by the looks of it, the heat is slowing you down too. If _we_ go together we might actually _get_ there." He said, matter-of-factly.

D nodded in vague approval and remounted the horse. He held his hand out to the young blonde but the younger man swatted it away.

"I'm no child; I can get on a horse myself." He mounted the horse, and sat defiantly in front of D.

"So we going or what?" he hissed and D, without a word, clicked the reins and started back onto the path, headed towards the small outpost.

"My name is Orpheus, by the way. Yours?"

"D."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride had been, over all, pretty silent. Except, when the hand started up again, complaining about the "child's" presence. Orpheus had been arguing with it for hours, D listening to the spat with quiet amusement. Orpheus, finally reaching the end of his patience, reached over D's hand and clenched it firmly shut. His hand was warm and Orpheus found it slightly pleasant. D looked vaguely intrigued, smirking softly. Orpheus just blushed, hiding his face underneath his bangs.

After that, not a word was spoken.

When they reached the outpost, D went and found a suitable inn, but was unable to find two separate rooms.

"We're all booked dearie, only one room left." The inn keep had told him. Orpheus handed her the money and snatched the key out of D's hand, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, idiot." He snarled, already climbing the stairs to their room. D rushed after him.

The two of them slept soundly, much to Orpheus's relief, and Adonis didn't awaken from his own deep slumber inside Orpheus, but he brought Orpheus to his land. And there, he tortured him like the curse had foretold.


	2. Chained

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long, I have had a rough time. I will post regularly now. Also, I post shorter chapters because I can get more to you and get them to you quicker. Or that was the plan o.o;; I also changed some details on Orpheus' description. I'm sorry about that, I'll get around to fixing it soon. D: Anyways, enjoy! :3

D and Orpheus sat across from each other at crudely built fire surrounded by a thick forest. Tonight they were nearly silent, making small talk only out of politeness. Both of them were overall silent creatures by habit and talking was quickly found more tiresome than anything. D mused to himself about his new traveling companion. Despite what D had first thought of Orpheus, the young man was pleasant enough once you had gotten to know him. He had a very fiery temper. Everything about him seemed to be very heated and passionate. His deep crimson eyes seemed to hold a fire of their own, glowing in the dim light. They almost seemed to outshine the fire, something D admired unconsciously until the blonde looked up from the fire and glanced back at him. The dhampir quickly averted his gaze to the sky above them, distracting himself with the stars.

Orpheus stood up slowly, unwittingly drawing D's attention back to him. He had a lithe, wiry body that expertly concealed a strong, heavy muscular build. The blonde turned away from him, looking around for his pack on the forest floor. Orpheus' hair nearly reached his tailbone, stopping before the delicate swell of his ass. Orpheus bent over slightly, digging through his pack for something, perhaps water to wash down his small meal, and D caught full view of his butt through the tightness of his leather pants. D's eyes seemed to darken as he stared unintentionally at his new companion. Almost as if he felt the other's eyes on him, Orpheus turned to stare at him. He threw a bottle at D and the dhampir caught it right before it hit his face. He read the label.

"Absinthe? I didn't know you drank, Orpheus." He said, raising his eyebrow slightly. He uncapped the bottle and drank a little, wincing as the taste hit his tongue. It tasted…strange.

"I do now and then, when the situation permits." He responded, reclining against the log he had sat on a moment ago. "I prefer absinthe to anything else, though."

"And why is that?" D asked before taking another swig and tossing it back. Already he began to sway back and forth, eyes becoming heavy lidded in a matter of moments.

"I have a very high tolerance." The blonde smirked, "And I like the taste." D nodded, yawning softly. He was exhausted from the non-stop trip from the last town.

"How about I take the first watch?" Orpheus asked, placing the absinthe back in his bag. D nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tree behind him.

"Alright, wake me when you're ready to get some sleep." He murmured, but before he could hear Orpheus' response he was out, engulfed in the soft darkness of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

D awoke suddenly, panting heavily. He had somehow fallen over and was lying on the soft forest floor, tangled in a warm blanket. He continued to pant, almost in shock, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He shivered underneath the blanket. After a few moment of struggling with it he angrily ripped it off and tossed it away. The cold air against him felt good and calmed the dhampir. It also made him aware of a warm liquid trickling down his thigh and legs. He cursed quietly, the events of his dream coming back to him in a rush of groping, needy hands and loud, heated moans. He could almost remember the feel of the blonde hair tangled in his hands and the bright passionate look in the lust-darkened, scarlet eyes.

D looked nervously around for his companion but found Orpheus missing. The fire was still going and the young man's pack still lied against the log he had last seen the blonde on. He hastily cleaned himself on the blanket before mounting his horse. He had come to know Orpheus quite well in the few weeks since they had met; he was like an open book to the dhampir. They both trusted each other more than they were willing to admit. Walking off like this was not something that Orpheus would do; it was too irresponsible and stupid. Though there was no signs of a struggle D knew there were other ways for vampires to capture their victims. D rode quickly through the forest, looking for any signs of his lost companion. Not shortly after he heard a blood curdling scream echo out through the forest. He abruptly turned the horse around and headed towards the noise. What he found confirmed his suspicions.

A woman's corpse fell from a young man's arms and landed in a pool of her own blood. The same blood dripped from the young man's vermillion lips and sharp, dagger-like fangs. A cheerful, delighted smirk played upon the blonde's lips.

"Vampire!" D hissed, quickly unsheathing his sword. The vampire chuckled, and although all but the vampire's lips were hidden from him by a mask, he could almost see the mirth in the vampire's eyes.

"Dhampir Hunter!" he cried, "How lovely to see you this evening, I was hoping we would meet soon."

"What?" D spat back, staring at the vampire incredulously. He didn't wait for a response and attacked the vampire, slashing at him angrily.

"Now, now. I won't have any of that, not tonight at least. I wouldn't want our chances of freedom ruined by our beloved getting hurt now would I?" he murmured softly from behind the dhampir, kissing the back of his neck tenderly. "I will be taking my leave, now. You will find your companion altogether unharmed when you return. Be careful on your way back, that forest is dangerous." He murmured mockingly. D turned around, taking another swing with his sword, but the vampire had disappeared. He stood, staring blankly at the forest, questions filling his mind.

"Our beloved?"


	3. Gagged

When D returned he found the blonde passed out against a tree, sleeping soundly as if he had been there all along. He looked very peaceful and calm, something that D had scarcely seen while the blonde was conscious. He looked almost…cute. Of course, D would never say that to Orpheus' face. The blonde was not partial to comments of that nature and if D wanted to keep himself fully intact he would keep his mouth shut.

The vampire hunter leaned over the slumber young man and turned his neck very carefully, examining his nearly alabaster skin for any bite marks. He did the same to any open skin, sighing in relief when he found nothing to show that his companion had been tampered with. He considered waking Orpheus up and asking him about the vampire, but he had no desire to interrupt the blonde's pleasant dreams. So the raven haired vampire hunter sat near the fire watched Orpheus silently. He smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next afternoon the pair had made it to the next town, a small village of sorts. They explored the small town, being welcomed with warmth that was uncommon when the visitor was a dhampir and a wandering vagabond. After eating a hearty lunch at a local pub, the pair began to make their way to the small inn at the far end of the town to book two rooms for the night. They both were quite tired; the previous night has drained what was left of their strength.

"D, are you alright?" Orpheus asked, looking at his friend with concern. He hadn't been well since the night before.

"_Perhaps you drugged him a little too much, eh?"_ Adonis whispered through his head, laughing softly.

"_Would you rather he kill us? I don't think so, Adonis."_ He spat back, trying to keep his face from showing his frustration.

D interrupted their conversation, murmuring softly," Yes, I think so. Perhaps I drank a bit too much of that absinthe. A night's rest will be sufficient." He looked over to the blonde shrugging. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'm going to go get you something to help." The blonde said, turning around before the other could protest. "Just go ahead and get us rooms, I won't be long." He yelled over his shoulder, running back towards the main part of the town. D just stared after him for a while, before shrugging and continuing on to the inn.

"_You're such a fool. Of all the traveling companions to choose, you choose the dhampir vampire hunter."_ Adonis said, smirking inside the blonde's head.

"_I'm sorry, but your little excursion was what got us in that situation." _He said gruffly, heading towards the pharmacy.

"_Hmph."_ Adonis said, pouting. A wicked smirk suddenly sprouted upon the vampire's face. _"Perhaps it's just because you find him attractive. I know he thinks the same of you."_

"_Shut up Adonis!"_ Orpheus growled, barely concealing his anger to the townspeople around him.

"_Oh, but you know it's true. He can't keep his eyes off you. Especially your ass, although I don't blame him for that bit. It is quite alluring. I should know, shouldn't I?" _Adonis said, smirk growing wider.

"_Stop!"_ Orpheus screamed. He bit his lip, feeling his face grow hot and his eyes begin to burn with the beginnings of tears.

"_Oh, did I hit a raw nerve now? Terribly sorry."_ The vampire said sarcastically, _"But it's true. Do you have to even guess who he dreamt of bedding last night?"_

"_Adonis."_ Orpheus whispered, trying his best to push the vampire back into his subconscious.

"_You should have heard him. Oh, the thought just makes you tremble, doesn't it? You want him to take you. You can't lie to me. I know what you desire, Orpheus. Haven't I always?" _Adonis said, smiling.

"Enough!" Orpheus screamed, power ripping through the vampire in raw anger. He could hear Adonis scream in pain. Only after the vampire was silent did he realize that he had screamed out loud. He ran from the astonished people that had been walking with him and flew threw the pharmacy's doors. After a few moments of silence he realized Adonis had finally been cast back into the shadows of his mind and he was alone, for the moment.

He walked silently over to the register and smiled weakly at the old woman at the counter.

"What could I help you with, dear?" she asked, smiling back.

"I just need something to help with a hangover, please." He asked, pointing to small container behind the woman. She nodded and put it on the counter in front of him.

"Anything else?" she asked, dialing in the price on the register.

"No, I don't think so." He responded, getting money from his pocket.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him in a strange way. It made Orpheus uncomfortable.

"I think so." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I would think such a beautiful young lady traveling with such a handsome man wouldn't be drinking together if not more then friends, correct?"

Orpheus did his best not to throw a fit. She thought he was a girl? She must need glasses. Not only that, but making such assumptions…

"Well, I think perhaps you both would enjoy this." She said, placing a nearly identical container onto the counter next to the first. "Drink it and you'll have a _very_ pleasant evening." She murmured, winking. Orpheus gaped, staring at her incredulously. At the moment he was about to protest a loud rumble of thunder shook the building, followed by rain. It looked as bad as Orpheus felt. "Oh good god, why today?" he growled, slamming his hand into his face. The old woman shoved the containers into his hands and shooed him out the door.

"Hurry up now, dear. Wouldn't want to catch a cold, now would we?" she said, smiling. He didn't have the time or energy to argue so he sped out the door, running as fast as he could through the pouring rain. By the time he got back to the inn he was soaked through his clothes. He made his way to the room, after a quick conversation with the sympathetic hostess, and opened the door to find D sitting on the only bed in the room, staring expectantly at the door.

"You're wet." He said, standing up. Orpheus glared at him placing the containers on the table. He pulled off his coat, tossing it angrily to the floor.

"No, you think?" he growled, kicking off the water-filled boots. "Why is there only one bed in here?" he asked angrily.

"They had no more rooms with two available. They had no rooms left but this one." He said, ignoring the blonde's attitude. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the containers. Orpheus picked them up, looking them over with dismay. The water had gotten on the paper labels and washed away the ink. So which one was the hangover cure? He looked at the two indecisively before tossing one in the garbage.

"To help with the absinthe." He said, tossing the container at his friend. "How about you make some tea and you can pour that in there. I can't imagine it will taste very good."

"Ok, would you like some?" D asked. Orpheus nodded, heading for the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can too, afterwards." He said, closing the bathroom door behind him. He heard a muffled 'Ok' from the other room.

He quickly took off his pants, wiggling his way out of the tight, wet fabric. He turned the knob on the shower, waiting impatiently for the water to heat up enough for his liking. The rhythmic beating of the water against his shoulders relaxed him and, closing his eyes, Orpheus let himself unwind. After about twenty minutes he washed his hair and body and exited the shower. He took a towel from the rack beside the towel and walked into the room, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Two cups of tea sat on the table, delicious smelling steam rising from the tea. D sat on the bed, silently polishing his sword. He didn't acknowledge the blonde's arrival anymore than what Orpheus expected. He picked up the cup that was fuller and took a few gulps, a strange aftertaste resting on his tongue. D looked up, staring at the blonde for a few moments.

"That was mine." He said, continuing to polish his sword. Orpheus stared back at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Why does my cup have less?"

"Because the hangover cure tastes foul." He replied returning his gaze back down to his sword. "I drank enough to make me feel better, that's all that matters."

Orpheus sighed, shaking his head. This was not his day. _Please, please let that be the hangover cure. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orpheus woke up suddenly, feeling as though his body was a furnace and a fire was burning within him. He quickly sat up in the bed, looking over to D. The raven haired hunter was fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps he just had a fever. He stealthily crept out of the sheets and into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He quickly turned on the sink and filled his hands with icy cold water. He splashed it in his face, shivering as the cold water trickled down his naked torso.

It helped for a moment, but the heat continued to burn in his gut and his eyes fluttered between open and shut. The slight draft of air made him shiver. He gave up on his previous idea and opened the bathroom door to find D sitting up in the bed, looking at him with something he couldn't read. His eyes were dark and restless, and judging by the thin film of sweat that glimmered in the faint light of the candles on the uncovered, pale skin, whatever it was that was affecting Orpheus was affecting D too.

"Are you alright?" Orpheus asked, walking over too D nervously. He stood over the brunette, finally noticing what was burning in the dark, ebony eyes. Lust.

_Fuck._

"What was in that hangover cure?" D asked, staring intently at the blonde. Orpheus' heart skipped a beat as D spoke, hearing a message in D's tone that didn't quite match the words.

"I'll go check." He murmured, about to turn around.

"No!" D said, grabbing the slightly smaller young man and pulling Orpheus into his lap. The blonde gasped, a small shudder passing through him as he felt something very hard press into his thigh. The hunter took it as an invitation and quickly captured Orpheus' mouth with his own, using his tongue to explore the other's mouth.

At first the blonde weakly struggled against him but he could not deny his own want for very long and gave in with a deep, sensuous moan. One of D's hands quickly found his way into the long, golden tresses as the other gripped Orpheus' ass roughly. Orpheus pulled away to breathe, laying his head on D's shoulder, gasping for air. He began gently kissing the dhampir's pale skin, softly sucking at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. D, falling back onto the bed, moaned, clutching Orpheus' ass tighter. The blonde whimpered softly as he made his way down the other's torso. He licked at the alabaster skin, delighting in the bittersweet, slightly salty taste. He reached D's achingly hard length, but kissed around it, nipping at the other's thighs teasingly. Then something happened the blonde did not expect.

"Please." The brunette moaned, hands moving away from the round flesh and tangling in the blonde locks. The younger man shivered, nodding obediently. He wrapped his tongue around the hardened sex and shoved it into his mouth until he reached the base. D screamed, another first for Orpheus, and gripped his hair rougher. Orpheus moaned at the slight sting, causing his lover to buck his hips eagerly. Orpheus used his hands to push the brunette's hips back down and hold them there as his head bobbed over D's erection. Every few moments he would graze his teeth against D, making the dhampir moan loudly and struggle against the blonde's grip on his hips.

"Shit. Orpheus," he moaned, gripping the sheets, "Orpheus, stop. Stop! I want you, now." He said hoarsely, looking down at his lover lustfully.

"What?" Orpheus murmured, his breathe ghosting along the organ's sensitive skin. D shivered, yanking his lover roughly up by his hair and pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped the other's legs around his hips and ground his erection into its mate inside Orpheus' pants. The blonde nearly screamed, clawing at D's back.

"I want to be inside you, right now. I can't stop. I apologize." He said, pulling away from Orpheus' kiss-swollen lips.

"Don't apologize, you idiot. You're wasting time. Just fuck me already." Orpheus said gruffly, kissing D passionately, holding the hunter to him possessively. D flipped them over, now looming over his slightly smaller lover. He got up suddenly, leaving Orpheus shivering at the absence of his hot skin. Before the blonde could voice his worry D returned, holding a small vile in his hand.

"This should do." The brunette whispered, pushing Orpheus further onto the bed. He spread Orpheus' legs as wide as they could go and bent them over his shoulders. Carefully, he inserted a finger, well greased with the lotion, into his lover. Orpheus winced, gripping the sheets. He hid his discomfort as best he could and nodded to D. The dhampir stuck a second finger in slowly, scissoring the blonde's opening as carefully as possible. Orpheus ground his teeth together, looking the other way to disguise his pain. D murmured to him soothingly, something that gave Orpheus a strange feeling. Before he could explore it another finger was added and the blonde couldn't suppress the quiet cry of pain.

"I'm sorry." D said, looking at his companion and new lover with sympathy.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just hurry up, D, please." He whined, writhing underneath him. D nodded, removing the digits and hastily coating his member with the lotion. He looked to the blonde, receiving a nervous smile, and slowly pushed into Orpheus. He screamed in pain, digging his nails into D's shoulders again.

"Should I stop? Are you…"

"No! Damn it all, D, I'm okay!" he growled, thrusting his hips forward and sheathing D completely inside him. He panted, working past the stabbing pain. He felt like he was being split in two. After a few moments D began to move, thrusting his hips to meet Orpheus'. Suddenly, D hit something inside Orpheus and the blonde cried in pleasure. D thrust into him again, hitting the spot and making Orpheus arch his back and scream again. He continued to hit it, and Orpheus adopted the mantra of 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' until he couldn't form words.

D moaned, shuddering at the feeling of being encased completely by his lover. Curses spilled from his lips as he began to plunge harder and deeper into Orpheus. He could feel the tightness building in his abdomen, the pleasure building deep within him. The only sounds that could be heard were unintelligible gibberish and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh. Orpheus' orgasm hit him hard, and he arched his back again, screaming D's name as he came. D felt the blonde's body tighten around him and he came too, spilling himself deep within Orpheus, the blonde's name on his lips.

D pulled out of Orpheus, pulling his lover close to him as drowsiness overcame him, the blonde snuggled into him, wrapping the other's arms around him tightly as he dozed off. Neither of them noticed the sun's golden light spill into the room through the window and the clouds that remained from the previous night's storm drift away. But another storm was on the horizon.


End file.
